I Saw You
by haley-bub23
Summary: Nathan And Haley have always had a secret crush on eachother. What happens when one party changes everything? Mainly Naley with some Brucas and Jeyton too. Review Please! I am trying for at least 10 reviews for each chapter, then I'll update more.
1. The Jock and the Brain

I do not own One Tree Hill the show, or Tree Hill the fictional town or any of the cast or characters. You would think that would be pretty obvious but I am supposed to tell you anyway. So there you have it.

Look at him , he walks around here like he owns the whole damn place. Oh that's right , he does. He's Nathan Scott…do I really have to say more? I've gone to the same school as him since kindergarten and been in like all of his classes and do you know he hasn't spoken to me not once? Why would he? Up until a few months ago he was dating Peyton Sawyer. Plus let's not forget the fact that I am just Haley James, or tutor girl if you want to take a page out of Brooke Davis's book.

It's weird how her and Luke are dating now when three months ago she barely knew he was alive. Brooke's not bad though when you get to know her, bitch is just her default mood until she gets to know you. Then you get to know the fun, bubbly and fiercely loyal side of her and you end up loving her.  
Anyway I completely got off subject here, I have never told Luke before but I have had a crush on his brother who he hated until recently, but in all honestly I've kept that little secret for a good reason , we all know the drama with the Great Dan Scott…Hah Great my….

" Earth to tutor girl , hello anyone home? "   
"Yeah Brooke I'm here swear , just thinking."  
"Go figure, tutor girl thinking. " Brooke said with a smirk as she followed my glance in Nathan's direction.  
" Oh I see what you were thinking girlie , at least you have good taste. Nathan Scott is definitely a hottie."  
" Brooke I so was not thinking about him , do I look like one of your cheer cronies? He is not my type and even if he was I am so not his."

I could feel my face burn with embarrassment so I told Brooke I would talk to her later and promptly hauled ass to my next class.

" What just happened with Haley? Why did she run off like that? " Luke asked as he came up behind Brooke and put his arm around her.  
" Oh Broody, you know Tutor girl. She was going to be late for class, We couldn't have that now could we?" She turned around and pulled him close.  
" Now boyfriend we better get to class too, unless of course you want to skip and go make use of our time in the janitor's closet again?" She said with her signature Brooke Davis smile while quickly pulling him down the hall.

Nathan watched Brooke and the girl talking in the Hallway. He knew who she was of course, he knew everyone. After all he was Nathan Scott. He had known who Haley since grade school but he never talked to her, not once. She was his brother's best friend and up until about a month ago he hated Lucas. He and Luke were getting along alittle more these days thanks to the night after an away game that Whitey made them walk 30 miles home together.

Haley was pretty, she reminded him of that old cliché " girl next door". Somehow it just fit her. He always caught himself staring at her in class. She never noticed of course, she was always studying which for some odd reason Nathan also found that to be attractive. He remembered a time back in 1st grade when the teacher asked him how to spell a word he didn't know, she whispered it to him. That was the first day he noticed Haley James.

"Why am I sitting here thinking about her? " he asked himself " She wouldn't give me a second thought, I'm just a dumb basketball player and she's the smartest girl in the school".

" Nate man , you talk to yourself too? That's so weird dude I catch myself doing that a lot". Tim asked as he ran up to stand in front of Nathan.  
" No you idiot I was just thinking aloud , and you know they make medication for people who talk to themselves right?" Tim gave Nate a sad look but in true Tim fashion he recovered quickly.  
" Dude are we still partying at the beach house tonight? I told everyone and it's gonna be off the chain".  
" Yeah we're still on. Tonight we party."

He pushed all thoughts of Haley out of his head as he walked to his next class. A Nathan Scott party was just what he needed to get her out of his thoughts. There would be plenty of beer and lots of girls there lining up to be with him and he fully intended to take advantage of it.

Haley sat in Advanced English and cursed under her breath. " Brooke so better not say anything to Luke, it's just a teeny little crush and he will so freak out if he finds out". Right? He didn't hate Nathan anymore so would he still get mad at her for liking him?  
While she was pondering that someone threw a note on her desk. She looked up and saw Peyton grin at her. Making sure the teacher didn't catch her she opened the note and read it…

Haley,

Party at Nathan's Beach House tonight.  
I'm picking you up at 8.  
Be ready and yes you have to go, no whining.

Peyton

Well it looked like it was going to be one of those nights.


	2. Watching You

"What am I going to wear tonight Peyton? We all know that tutor girl doesn't party , why do I even have to go to this thing?" Haley was completely freaking out. It was 7:30 and it's a good thing Peyton decided to show up alittle early otherwise they would've been really late for the party. 

" Alright look, it's really not that complicated Haley." Peyton said while she began to rummage through the closet. " It's a party, at the beach . You wear jeans and a t-shirt then you throw on alittle makeup and brush your hair.It's not rocket science." She threw a pair of Levi's and a blue tank top on the bed " There, now can you please go get dressed , unless of course you need help with that one too."  
"Haha Peyt , you're a funny one aren't you? " Peyton just smiled and stuck her tongue out " I am. Now get your adorable ass moving!"

" Come on Brooke , at this rate we're never going to get to the party." Luke hollered into the bathroom where Brooke had been for over two hours.  
" I'm almost done broody but haven't you heard? Perfection takes time." said Brooke saucily as she stepped into the room.  
"Damn" Lucas muttered " Yeah um your right , you definitely look amazing". Brooke smiled and walked closer , she had bought the little red dress this afternoon. She wanted to look good for Lucas and judging from his reaction she had definitely succeeded. She leaned in and kissed him. She loved his lips, hell who was she trying to kid? She loved him. She just hoped that maybe he loved her too. " Come on boyfriend , we're going to be late." She whispered before kissing him a last time. " Anything you say Pretty Girl , lets go."

Nathan looked around the crowded house, Now this was just what he needed. Theresa was following him around hanging on his every word. She may not be too bright and alittle too easy but she was gorgeous and fun. She would make a nice distraction to all of the crazy thoughts he had been having lately about Haley James.  
Yeah he thought as he pulled her to him…Haley who?

" How did I let you talk me into this?" Haley asked as Peyton pulled her up the walkway and into the front door of the beach house. There were people everywhere and they all seemed to be staring at her. She knew they were all wondering what the hell she was doing there. " You are here because I asked you to come with me and you love me, so you did." Peyton said looking at her " Look at everyone staring at me though , this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should just go." She turned to walk away but Peyton grabbed her arm.  
" I don't think so, you are my friend and Lucas's and Brooke's and you are here tonight hanging with your friends. So what if they stare? They aren't all bad Haley they are just in shock to see you here. You did say it yourself , tutor girl doesn't party. At least she didn't. Now come on let's go find Luke and Brooke."

Brooke and Luke saw Peyton come in the door and they saw everyone stop and stare. That's when they saw that Haley was with her. " Peyt , Hales over here." Luke hollered across the room. " Tutorgirl you came, yeah. Now the whole gangs here." Brooke said as she put her arms around her two best friends. " I don't know about you P. Sawyer but I say tonight is going to be interesting." Brooke whispered and pointed to Haley and the two girls saw where she was looking.  
Nathan.

Nathan and Theresa were making a good use of their time with each other.  
She was wrapped around him kissing his neck and pulling him towards the stairs when all of a sudden Nathan just stopped.  
" Nate what's wrong? " Theresa asked completely oblivious to the girl standing 10 feet behind her.  
" Theresa I can't do this right now, you have to go." Nathan couldn't believe it. Haley was here.  
At the moment he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Review, Review , Review Please…Suggestions always appreciated.


	3. Party's Over People!

ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM

"Oh my god , Nathan is looking at me, why is he looking at me? Wait a minute , wasn't he just all over Theresa? Ok I think I'm a little disgusted. What is wrong with me? Two seconds ago he had his tongue down her throat and now just because he's looking at me I get all bent out of shape? Tutorgirl get with"  
Haley was too busy arguing with herself to see Luke come up beside her.

" Hales, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost and I don't mean Casper." He was really worried. Haley was just standing there staring at Nathan and she looked alittle panicked and just a little confused.

" Yeah um I think I need a drink Luke can you please get me one? I'm fine really. Just thirsty." She didn't want to get Luke all worried , she was fine just a little bit confused . She actually had to force herself not to look down to see if she was in one of those bad " Naked at the party dreams", that was the only reason she could think of that would make Nathan Scott stare at her with such intensity.

Luke went to get her drink so she walked over to Brooke and Peyton praying that they were oblivious to what she was feeling at that moment. However they had both seen the silent exchange between the school basketball star and their other bestest friend.

" What was THAT Tutorgirl? There were some serious sparks flying around here. I didn't think you and Nathan have ever even spoke before but after that…" Brooke was trying hard to piece everything together but it just wasn't making sense to her which became pretty clear when she just looked at Haley with that confused look and big hazel eyes Brooke is famous for.

" I don't know honestly you guys, I mean I…I can't believe I'm gonna say this but this stays between us,  
Alright? "  
Haley just looked at her friends, waiting for their answer.

" Alright" Peyton said speaking for the first time, so Haley continued " I have liked Nathan for like ever but for obvious reasons like ya know my best friend Luke, I have never told anyone. Brooke I haven't ever talked to him, well unless you count that time in grade school I gave him an answer in class so the other kids wouldn't laugh at him but so not the point here, anyways I don't know what just happened but I just looked up and he was kissing Theresa one minute and staring at me the next and I couldn't look away and now you know as much as I do."

Haley looked up and saw Luke walking towards them "Oh and Luke can't know. Seriously, I mean not like there is ever gonna be a me and Nathan seeing as how I'm me and he's him but still. I don't want Luke to hate me." She flashed the girls both pleading looks as Luke walked up to the group. " Here Hales, you sure your okay buddy?" Haley took the beer and took a huge drink " Me? Dude of course I'm fine, you know I get alittle nervous around a lot of people. Much better now." Luke figured he would drop the subject for now so he looked at Haley and scolded her playfully " and what did I tell you about calling me dude?" Everyone just laughed and let the tension slide away.

THE OTHER SIDE

After Haley walked over the Brooke and Peyton , and after Theresa stormed out Nathan walked into the kitchen. He needed the strongest drink he could find and the vodka on the counter was calling his name. He didn't hear someone come in behind him until he heard someone talk.

" Nate , man can I ask you a question"  
He turned around to see Lucas. Great this was just what he needed right now. His brother and him were getting closer but he knew how Luke was with Haley, and Nate could tell by the look on Lucas's face that he saw Nate's reaction to seeing Haley.  
" Sure , what do you want to know?" He figured he'd be honest. He had no reason to lie, Luke wasn't the enemy anymore.  
He just wondered if it would stay that way.

" What was going on out there? Your kissing Theresa the cheer slut one minute and then staring at Haley like she walked in here naked the next? So sorry if I'm a lot confused here Nate , but I really think you need to explain." Yeah Luke looked more then a little pissed off.

" I don't know man. Haley seems different then the other girls I've met and this isn't something that just happened , I've been staring at Haley for years I just got busted this time because I got caught off guard. I didn't know she was going to be here and when I saw her I just couldn't look away dude, it was the first time she ever saw me do it either. I always thought she was too good for me and I still think that , but you know what really caught me off guard tonight Luke?"

Nathan was pouring his heart out here and something in Luke told him to just listen , no matter how much he didn't want to. 

"What? What made tonight so different?" He asked and held his breath waiting to hear the answer "She did. She actually looked back and I saw something there. I can't really explain it and I really don't want to mess up things with us or with you and Haley but man I saw something there."

Luke just sat for a minute without saying anything. Finally he looked up and asked Nate the other question on his mind.

"What about Theresa? I'm supposed to believe that you have been into Haley for years and you just had your tongue down her throat?"

Nathan surprised them both by laughing.

"Yeah well lets call that the Scott stupidity on my part , I saw Haley in school today and it was like she didn't even see me again , so I let my cockiness take over and decided that I was going to find a girl tonight to take my mind off of her. We all saw how well that worked right?" Luke nodded and sighed "Look man Haley is a big girl and she can take care of herself but I've always been there for her and I always will be , but for some strange reason I believe you. Even though you have a funny way of showing you care I think you really do care so I am going to do you a favor, I'm gonna stay out of your way and when we get a chance to talk I will let Haley know that I would be okay with the two of you together. If you hurt her Nathan believe me when I say that I will hurt you. There is one problem however."

Nathan looked at Luke a little nervous of what he was going to say and asked " What ?" Now it was Lucas's turn to laugh .

"You might want to try having an actual conversation eventually, a relationship wouldn't work if you've never even talked to the other person. Now I have to go , Haley is probably wondering were her drink is."

Lucas walked out of the room and Nathan just grinned , he looked at the vodka in his hand and put it back on the counter. Drinking didn't solve anything.

Okay what do you all think? I really like this chapter actually. It probably isn't great but I tried and I really hope you all like it. Please, please keep reviewing , you all are my motivation. 


	4. Hangover's and Broken Glass

Haley was drunk. Very drunk.

She had only had 3 beers but she never drank and now her head was spinning. Luke and Brooke had just left so she was sitting outside on the front porch with Peyton trying to regain control of the ground that wouldn't stop moving.

Theresa who came back to the party, walked out onto the porch and saw the 2 of them and grinned.

She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was , she saw Nathan looking at Haley earlier and there was no way this bitch was going to come in and take her place. Nathan was hers.

"Hey Tutorgirl what no studying tonight? Why on earth would you come here? Was the library closed? Your not a cheerleader or popular , and I know your not a friend of Nathan's so maybe you should just go home and watch…whatever it is you brains like to watch." She put her hands on her hips and just laughed "your pathetic thinking you have a right to be here."

Peyton had enough , she looked at Haley who had tears running down her face and whipped around to face Theresa.

" Haley has no right to be here Theresa? That's funny because the only reason you're here is because someone has to be the team slut and you fit that job to a tee. Haley is here with her friends who invited her and if I remember correctly Nathan told you to go home, so now why don't you tell me again who it is who shouldn't be here"  
Theresa just stood there in shock , Peyton was pissed and she wasn't about to get in her face. That would be social suicide in Tree Hill.  
" Fine , I'll leave but Tutorgirl remember what I said. You're a nobody, I mean god you did see Nathan stare at you when came in tonight right? That was because he couldn't believe you had the nerve to show up at on of his parties at least that's what he said."

Pleased that she had done what she had started out to do Theresa turned around and walked back inside.

"Haley are you alright? Don't pay any attention to her, she's jealous. Nathan probably didn't say anything like that"  
At least he'd better hope he hadn't , Peyton thought to herself .

" Am I okay? No I am not okay" Haley screamed " She was right! What am I doing here? I don't belong here. Nathan had every right to say that and Peyton you know he did say it. You know , honestly I am not feeling to great and all I want to do is go home so can you please just take me home?"

Peyton knew there would be no talking to Haley tonight so she agreed to take her home but her keys were inside. She told Haley to wait and she would be right back.

She walked in to the house and spotted Nathan over playing NBA live with Tim.

" Can I have a word with you Nathan , now please? "

Nate looked up and saw the look on her face and knew she was seriously pissed.

"Yeah , Tim I'll be back in a few" Tim looked up and laughed "What Peyton you just can't get enough of the Nate dawg can you? "

Peyton just rolled her eyes and grabbed Nathan by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Nathan looked at her and he had no clue what he did but apparently he did something.

" What's wrong? I know your mad about something.?"

She smacked him in the head.

"Why the hell would you say that Haley has no right to be here? That she isn't good enough? And here's the big question Nathan , Why would you tell Theresa that , of all the people in here? Because of you and that little bitch , Haley is outside drunk and in tears demanding to go home"  
She was furious. Nathan had never seen her this mad before.

" Wait a minute, I didn't say that. I swear I didn't. I like Haley, like really like Haley, why would I want to hurt her? And what do you mean she's drunk and crying? I gotta go talk to her, I'll tell her I didn't say that. I have to fix this. I'm going to kill Theresa."

Peyton cut him off in the middle of his rant .

" I think you might want to give her a few days Nathan , she's really upset and you don't want your first conversation with her to result in you ending up with a black eye. I'm going to take her home and my suggestion to you is to make sure before you try to start any type of relationship with Haley, you end whatever it is that's going on with you and Theresa."

With that Peyton grabbed her purse off the counter and walked out of the room. Nathan Looked around and then grabbed the bottle of vodka for the second time that night , drinking may not solve your problems but it would sure as hell knock you out on the nights you knew were going to be sleepless.

Review , review , review please. I'm not sure where this story is going or how long it's going to be but I can tell you that it depends on the reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	5. Lucas Scott to the Rescue

Haley laid in bed and cried , which didn't do too much to stop the headache that was coming.

She knew better then to think Nathan could ever like her , but when he looked at her tonight she could have sworn she saw something in his eyes.

Maybe Peyton was right when she said Nathan didn't say the things that Theresa said he did.

One thing was for sure though , tomorrow when her massive headache went away she was going to find out for sure what Nathan said.  
She figured it was about time her and Nathan finally talked.

"Theresa what the hell did you say to Haley tonight?"

Nathan was going off, the half a bottle of vodka he had just downed was making his temper worse then anyone left at the party had ever seen.

" Nathan calm down. I just asked her why she was here , I mean god Nate she is a complete loser. Why would she come to a party thrown by Nathan Scott , really the nerve of her."

That was Nate's Breaking point. The bottle in his hand went flying across the room and smashed against the wall.

" The Nerve of her? Theresa you stupid little bitch. Haley is welcome in my house anytime , I decide who comes to my parties and you should just be grateful that you were there. Trust me you won't be at anymore , and as far as you calling Haley a loser? You have no room to talk about anyone, have you looked in a mirror lately? You're a slut and the only reason you're here is because you are the teams personal whore , and Haley is the smartest girl in the school , what kind of grades do you pull? The point here is you are nothing , I know you were being a spiteful bitch because you knew I liked her and didn't want you. but you didn't honestly think I would ever actually date you did you? That's not going to happen , not now and not ever. Now you have two seconds to get the hell out of my house before I really lose my temper."

Nathan turned around and walked into his room , he slammed the door hard behind him. Peyton told him to wait a few days to go talk to Haley but he couldn't do that. He was going to go and see her tomorrow. He had to clear this whole mess up.

"Lucas? Are you awake?" Brooke whispered and got no answer.

This is what she was waiting for , she had something she had to tell him but she wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction. Since he was asleep she could say what's been on her mind and because he couldn't hear her he wouldn't run away. She turned to him in bed and whispered softly,

"I love you Broody"

Wow , that felt good to say. She laid there in the silence for a few seconds when she heard something.

" I love you too , Pretty Girl" Tears ran down Brooke's face , he did love her.  
Neither one of them said anything else though , they didn't need to. They just held each other. 


	6. Face to Face

Haley felt like a train ran over her head , now she remembered why she never drank.

She remembered last night and instead of being upset like she was , she was just pissed off. She wasn't mad at Nathan though , she really didn't believe that he would say those things. No , she was mad at herself for acting the way she did when Theresa started on her. She hated that she just sat there and let her , she should've told Theresa exactly what she thought of her and then went inside to find out what was really going on. She crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A shower was just what she needed , no way was she going to let the hangover from hell get the best of her.

She had more important things to do today.

" Good morning Mrs. James is Haley awake yet?" Lucas asked Haley's mom when she answered the door " Lucas! How nice to see you. Haley is up in the shower but you can go ahead up and wait for her if you want." He thanked her mom and made his way up the stairs and into Haley's room.

Peyton had called him first thing this morning and filled him in on everything that happened after he left the party last night. He felt guilty. He should have made sure when he left that Haley went with him.

"Luke? What are you doing here? You didn't happen to bring any Advil did you?" Haley asked as she walked in the room and plopped down on the bed . "No Hales , I didn't come bearing hangover relief this morning. I do come asking if your okay though." Haley looked up at Luke and saw the worry on his face , she grinned.  
" Yeah Luke , I'm feeling much better today . I just have to clear some things up. Last night I was alittle drunk and I was not acting like myself. You know what I think"  
He just looked at her , waiting .  
"I think alcohol should really come with a " Caution : you WILL act like a complete ass" warning. Then again that probably wouldn't stop anyone."

"Hales , I talked to Nathan before I left the party last night" Lucas had to tell her what Nathan said , she needed to know that he really did care.  
Right now she just looked a little shocked. She thought he hadn't noticed the look last night , apparently she was wrong.  
" Luke it's not what you think, I…" Lucas stopped her from continuing.

" No Hales it wasn't what I thought it was , Nathan actually likes you. I didn't want to believe him at first but it's true , he does. When I walked out of the kitchen last night right after talking to Nate I ran into Theresa , she was standing right outside the door. I am almost willing to bet that she heard our conversation and that's probably what set her off."

He paused looking at Haley's reaction. She just looked up and nodded.

" I told Nathan last night that I'd stay out of his way if he was really serious. I wouldn't hate you Hales , Brooke told me last night that you were worried I would , that's why you never told me. I would never hate you , you're my best friend and even if you and Nathan do get together you are always going to be my best friend." 

Haley jumped off the bed and just hugged him, they both had tears in their eyes. " Thanks Luke , I am sorry I didn't tell you though."

" Don't worry about it , now I have a question for you. What are you going to do about it?"

She sat there a second but before she could answer there was a knock at her bedroom door. It was her mother ," Haley , Um Nathan Scott is downstairs in our living room. He says he needs to talk to you."

Her eyes flew to Luke's. She sighed and said " I guess this answers your question , I am going to have to talk to him."

She told her mom that she would be right down. 


	7. The Dial Tone and A Good Friend

Haley was really nervous. She was about to actually talk to Nathan , she never thought that would happen. What if she stuttered? Or laughed uncontrollably? Oh god there was no way she could go down there and face him.

" Hales, stop it."

she looked up at Lucas, she had forgotten he was still sitting there.

"Stop what?"

Yeah okay, she sounded a little defensive but she was allowed to be. Lucas then laughed at her.

"You have got to calm down, it's just a conversation. If you get yourself all worked up you are going to sound like an idiot , I know that's what you were just thinking. You have to do this though."

She realized that he was right , as usual. She stuck her tongue out at him and stood up.

" Fine but if I make a complete ass out of myself I am totally blaming you for making me do this"  
Luke just grinned and got up to follow her downstairs.  
"I better get out of here too. I have my phone on me though if you need me, even if you don't I am still expecting a call when my pain in the ass brother leaves here. You got it?"

She loved Lucas for always being there for her and she told him so. She also promised to call him with all of the details, sometimes Luke was worse then Brooke when it came to stuff like that.

Well this was it. Her and Luke walked downstairs and into the entrance of the Living room. Nathan sat on the couch talking to her dad about Basketball , go figure there, huh? Luke cleared his throat and Nathan and Mr. James looked up at them. Lucas was the first one to speak.  
"Well I'm off to the river court , Hales I'll talk to you later. Nate, Mr. Scott" and then Luke was gone and she knew she was going to have to do this alone.

" I have some stuff to do out in the garage , Nathan it's been a pleasure. You come back and see us, alright?" Mr. James stood up and shook Nathan's hand. Then walked over to Haley and kissed the top of her head before walking out of the room.

Nathan and Haley just stood there for a second and didn't say anything. Neither one of them knew what to say. Finally Nathan was the one to talk.

"Haley , I'm really sorry about what Theresa said to you last night. I had to come and tell you that because I need you to know that I didn't say any of that. I swear I didn't. She was mad because when you walked in last night I was…kissing her. Then when I looked up and saw you I stopped, I couldn't stop looking at you and I told her she had to go. I know it wasn't my best moment but it's the truth. I'm sorry that you got hurt last night. Believe me, that's not what I wanted."

He looked up at Haley and what she saw really surprised her. He looked so sad. Never in her life had she seen anything affect Nathan Scott , but this was. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She didn't know what to say. She had imagined their first conversation a million times , she never thought it would be an apology from him. Especially an apology for something he didn't do.

" Nathan , really it isn't your fault. Luke told me he talked to you last night and…" She glanced up into those piercing blue eyes before continuing,  
"He told me that Theresa was standing outside the door and he thought she heard everything. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did though , even if you really did say those things. You didn't know me. She was right about that one thing. I am not one of your friends , but I would like to be." Nathan just stared at her. He couldn't believe that she didn't blame him. Did she really just say she wanted to be his friend? He looked up at her and smiled.

Haley's knees turned to jelly , if she hadn't been sitting she would have been in trouble when he smiled at her. She couldn't have spoke if she tried her hardest at the moment, Thank god he didn't seem to have that problem.

" I think us being friends is a very good idea. I was wondering though , can friends go to dances together? See Homecoming is next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Now it was Haley's turn to grin like an idiot. It took her a few seconds to realize that she hadn't answered him yet.

" Um , yeah I would love to go to Homecoming with you." She said and laughed.

This day may have started out not so great but it was turning out to be the best day ever.

Nathan let out the breath he had been holding. Haley said yes , she actually agreed to go out with him. Never in a million years had he thought that she would say yes , but she did.

"Really?" He asked just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes Nathan , I want to go to Homecoming with you. Since were friends now there is something else your going to need to know" He looked at her and she saw a little bit of confusion cross his face , she just smirked and grabbed the notebook of the table and wrote something down . She handed it to him and laughed.

"It's just a phone number Nathan , Don't friends usually know their friends numbers?"

He smiled again and had to laugh at his own nervousness. He grabbed the notebook and wrote down his number and handed it back to her.

"Good point there James , no wonder you get good grades"  
He gave her his signature Nathan Scott cocky smirk and stood up.  
" I better get going , I'm supposed to go meet Tim. Is it alright if I call you tonight? We have a lot to learn about each other." 

Haley just nodded and was surprised when Nate walked up and stood in front of her. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

" See ya later , friend"

Then he walked out of the living room and out the front door.  
Haley stared after him for a few seconds and then she started jumping up and down and doing a one of those ridiculous touchdown dances.

Life was good. 


	8. A welcomed surprise

Haley was still in shock 15 minutes after Nathan left. Did he seriously just ask her to the dance? Tutorgirl and Nathan Scott?

This was too weird.

She sat down on the couch and picked up the phone.  
She dialed the number and waited until she heard someone pick up.

"Luke , it's me. Guess what? Oh never mind I'll just tell you. Nathan asked ME to Homecoming!!! Can you believe it?"

She said excitedly into the phone but then she stopped when she heard the noise of a dial tone in her ear.

" I know he did not just hang up on me. I am so gonna …" She stopped her rambling because someone was knocking on the door. Getting up from the couch she walked over to the door and opened it.

" Luke! What are you doing here? And how did you get here that quick? You hung up on me dude, you do realize that I was going to strangle you right?" 

She stopped talking when she saw Lucas's face. He was sitting there grinning at her.

She promptly smacked him in the arm.

"You jerk , what is so funny about you hanging up on me? I was in the middle of telling you about what happened with Nate and you just hung up." Luke put his arm around her shoulder and started to lead her into the living room.

"Hales , I was sitting out in the garage with your dad. You honestly didn't think I was just going to leave did you? What if things didn't go well and you needed me? That's not important though because things did go good. You and Nate at Homecoming huh? So what are you two dating now or what?"

Lucas looked at her and she couldn't stay mad at him. How many people out there could say they had a friend like him? Tightening her grip on his waist , she smiled and told him all about their conversation and how they decided to be friends first. Luke agreed that friends was the way to go to start things off.

" Well now that I know what's up , why don't we call Brooke and Peyton and have them meet us at the café? If you don't tell them about you and Nathan's little talk today you know they're going to kill you, right?"

Luke handed her his cell phone , she nodded and started to dial Peyton's number.

It turned out Brooke was already there so she only had to make one call. They all agreed to meet at Karen's in half an hour.

Brooke and Peyton walked into the café and saw that Lucas and Haley were already there waiting for them. Brooke walked up to them and kissed Luke before taking a seat beside Peyton.

" Hey Broody, Tutorgirl. Okay so what's this big secret? I know it's gotta be juicy, I can just tell by the way Haley is sitting there grinning" 

Haley just rolled her eyes at Brooke's comment.

"Well lets see , Lucas came to see me this morning and told me about his and Nathan's conversation at the party last night. Then Nathan showed up at my house.

" 

She paused long enough to take in their reactions. Brooke's eyes got big and now Peyton was fully interested in what was being said.

"Alright you've got our attention girlie, you can tell us what happened now before the suspense kills us" Peyton was looking pleadingly with Haley to continue.

"Well he apologized for what Theresa said even though it really wasn't his fault , he can't control what that nasty bitch says. Then I told him that even though Theresa had a point when she said I wasn't one of his friends , that I would like to be a friend. He said he wanted that too , but that's not the best part. He asked me to go to the Homecoming dance with him"  
As soon as the words left her mouth Brooke started jumping up and down. Peyton and Haley just looked at each other and waited for her to calm down. Brooke looked at Haley and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Tutorgirl do you know what this means? No? I'll tell you then. It means we, as in you, me ,and P. sawyer get to go SHOPPING!!! Peyt is going with Jake and your going with Nate, and I'm going with Broody. We all have the perfect guy to go with, Now all we need is the perfect dress to match. We can go in the morning."

Peyton and Haley groaned. Brooke acted insulted but that only lasted for a second until Luke kissed her and whispered " They'll be thanking you tomorrow Pretty girl." She smiled. She knew he was right.

They all said their goodbyes about an hour later after making plans to meet up at 10 tomorrow morning to go shopping. Haley wanted to get home, Nathan was supposed to call her tonight. 


	9. Just Open the door

Haley was kind of nervous about Nathan calling tonight. Oh hell , who was she trying to kid ? She was really nervous.

What was she supposed to say to him? She had trouble finding the right words when he was standing right in front of her this morning , trying to talk over the phone was going to be a disaster.

She walked into her house and found that is was completely quiet. Her parents must have gone out somewhere. She still wasn't used to the house being this quiet . She grew up in a big family. Altogether there were six kids. She had 3 sisters and two brothers , she was the baby of the bunch and the last one left at home.

Haley decide the best bet was to keep busy while waiting for the phone call from Nate. She was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when the phone rang. She jumped up and almost ran out of the room to get out of having to answer it.

"Well here goes" she thought to herself as she looked at caller ID to see who it was , of course it was Nathan. She took a deep breath and answered it figuring she might as well just get it over with.

"Hello" she said leaning up against the counter for support

"Haley? Is that you?" 

" Yeah it's me Nathan." she paused for a second before continuing "You want to hear something funny?" 

"Sure. I'm always up for funny." Haley grinned , he really was kind of sweet.

"Well here you go then, you'll get a kick out of this one. The thing is Nathan, I have no idea what to say to you. Seriously , I am like totally freaking out here. I'm not good with talking to people on the telephone to begin with and the fact that it's you on the other end makes it a lot harder."

She couldn't believe that she actually just said that. What was wrong with her? He probably thought she was a complete moron now.

To her surprise however Nathan started laughing.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing before I called you. I almost chickened out , but then I had an idea." 

"What idea was that?" She asked alittle cautiously

" Go look on your front porch and you'll see." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

Now she was really confused. What could be on the porch that could possibly make this conversation any easier?

"Nathan, Why do I have to look on the porch?" He sighed into the phone " Hales, just go look already."

Haley's heart stopped for a minute. He just called her Hales, only Lucas ever called her that. She wasn't complaining though , it felt good to hear Nathan call her that.

" Alright. I will look on the porch then"

She walked into the hallway and opened the front door , and promptly dropped the phone.

Nathan was standing there on her porch grinning at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

She was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing him standing on her porch.

" I told you. I don't do well on the phone either. I figured it would be alot easier to get to know each other in person. What do you think?"

She nodded. It sounded good to her, and at least this way she got the added benefit of being able to look into those blue eyes of his while they were talking.

" How about we go for a walk?" He asked holding his hand out for her

" Alright, we can do that."

Haley took the hand that Nathan was holding out to her and the two started walking. 


	10. A Walk To Remember

Haley was happy. Her and Nathan were actually having a real conversation , without all of her usual babbling. They started out on a walk but somehow ended up in a booth at Karen's. This was definitely something she wouldn't of imagined was possible a week ago.

"So wait a minute, your favorite food is really Mac and Cheese? Do you still order Happy Meals too"  
He couldn't believe it. Macaroni and Cheese? That was a six year olds favorite food. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You joke all you want Nathan Scott but I'll have you know that Mac and Cheese is the food of the gods."

Haley cracked a smile, even though she was trying her hardest to keep a serious face.

"Okay what's your favorite food then? And remember, beer is not a food group." 

Nate had to really think about this one. He looked at her and smiled. " I got it , Prime Rib. Now it's not as classy as Mac and Cheese, but I like it." He looked at Haley and winked.

"Oh you're a funny one aren't ya Nathan." She laughed as she playfully smacked his arm.

"So , tell me about you Nate ,I mean I know you love Basketball , parties and pretty cheerleaders. That's pretty much a given. Tell me something else about you , something no one else knows."

He stopped and stared at her for a second then finally he answered.

" Something no one else knows huh? Let's see. I hate peas , I love dogs, and I can't wait to get as far away from this town and my dad as I can. Big surprise there huh? Everyone always looks at us and thinks we're so close but we're really not. His only concerns are about basketball. He didn't get to play pro so it's like now he is living his dream through me, only I'm not good enough for him. I think Lucas may have been the lucky one as bad as that may sound." 

She nodded. She had seen firsthand where he was coming from , she had been there to see Dan completely ignore Luke for the last 17 years and everyone heard the way he acted at the Basketball games. She couldn't imagine having to live with that man. 

" So what about you? Does Haley James have a secret? Something no one knows?"

Nathan's smirk was back and directed right at her. That boy had no idea what he could do to a girl with one of those looks , then again maybe he did know and he used it to his advantage .  
" Um, well yeah I guess I do have a secret. I mean it's nothing big but it's… I want to sing , it's stupid really"  
She looked down at her shoes and waited for him to laugh , but he didn't.

"Hales I don't think that's stupid at all. Everyone has a dream. I mean come on. I want to be an NBA player, how practical is that? I think that if it's something you want bad enough though and if you really work for it , then it's possible." He paused and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes and then he spoke "Your dreams aren't stupid Hales, remember that. Dreams are just the thing that help you see where you want to be, dreams give you something to work for."

She was lost , in his eyes and in his words.  
No one had ever been so understanding when she told them she wanted to sing, except maybe Lucas but he was her best friend he was supposed to be supportive.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his and it seemed he couldn't either , then he did something she really wasn't expecting. He leaned down slowly and kissed her. It wasn't a quick peck you would give to your parents or a lustful kiss full of passion , it was gentle and lingering and soft.

"Wow Tutor girl , this is so not what I was expecting to see you doing. Studying I can totally see but getting all hot and heavy with Nathan, not so much."

Haley and Nathan jumped apart at the sound of the voice. Brooke and Lucas were standing at the door just staring. Brooke had a smirk on her face and poor Luke just looked a little weirded out.

" Oh god ,What are you two doing here"  
Haley could feel her cheeks burn so she put her head down on the table to cover her red face.

"We promised mom we would come by and help her close the café, I don't suppose we have to ask what your doing here."

Luke raised his eyebrow at her and then when he saw how embarrassed she was, he couldn't take it anymore. He laughed. He had been holding it in since he walked in the door and now the laughter just wouldn't stop.

"Hales you should see your face right now, it's priceless. You look like the kid who got busted with their hand in the cookie jar."

"Whatever dude , your one to talk. Didn't I walk in on you and Brookie doing wayyy more then kissing last week in your room? Yeah that's what I thought."

She said and grinned when she saw that Luke was the one blushing now. Brooke however was completely unaffected.

" That's to be expected of us though , I mean hello have you ever met me? With you though that's news tutor girl , but then again I forgot that the other person involved is Nathan Scott. So enough said there." She looked at Nate and winked.

Nathan got up and rolled his eyes at Brooke ignoring her last comment. He walked over to Haley and took her hand.

" Well as fun as this conversation is I think we better call it a night, your going to need all the sleep you can get if your going shopping with this one tomorrow."

He pointed at Brooke, who just stuck her tongue out at him

"You ready to head back to your house? I don't want to keep you out all night and have your dad hate me already, we aren't even officially dating yet."

" Yep I'm ready. Brooke I'll see you in the morning. Luke, call me when you get home alright?"

She walked up and hugged them.

" Hey Lucas what are you doing tomorrow?" Nate asked as he threw the tip down on the table.

Luke looked up surprised.

" Nothing really man , why what's up?"

" I was thinking maybe we'd hang out down at the river court. If you don't want to though that's fine."

Nate said , starting to feel alittle stupid since everyone was now looking at him like he grew a third eye.

" Yeah man , we could do that. I'll meet you there at 11, sound cool?" Luke was shocked. Nate wanted to hang out? You never know, maybe him and his brother could be friends after all.

"Alright , I'll see you there. Brooke it was a pleasure as always." 

With that Nathan put his arm around Haley's waist and they left.

" Well Boyfriend , tomorrow is definitely going to be an interesting day, to say the least huh?"

Brooke smiled as she walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Isn't that the truth Pretty girl. Come on now, let's go help mom so we can get out of here."

He flipped the sign in the window and turned the lights out so Brooke didn't see the tear in his eye. Even she didn't realize how much it meant that Nathan asked him to go hang out. He had never admitted it to anyone but Haley before, but there was always a part of him that wanted Nate to acknowledge him. Maybe now he would.

Please, Please review. I know it's taken me a couple of days to update but I had a major block and had no idea what to write. I hope you all continue to enjoy and update. 


	11. Girl's Day Out

"Okay Tutorgirl, This is so hott. If you want to have Nathan begging then you have got to try this one on"  
Brooke said saucily holding a dress up for her to see.

Haley looked at the red scrap of material and laughed

" If your seriously think I'm going to wear that then you obviously have me mistaken for someone else Brookie. My name is Tutorgirl not Tutorslut." 

Peyton walked up and stood behind Haley eyeing the dress in question

"Um yeah. Come to think of it , Isn't that dress little more suited to your taste?"

Brooke smirked , Peyton may have been being sarcastic but she did have a point.

" You know P. Sawyer your right. I'm going to ignore the bitchy undertone I was sensing in your sarcastic little remark and I'm going to go try this on."

She winked at them and walked towards the dressing room leaving Peyton and Haley staring after her.

" Alright that girl is way too much sometimes."

Haley said rolling her eyes, Peyton just grinned

"Yeah but that's why we all love her so much , it's what makes her Brooke."

"You know, you might have a good point there." Haley agreed

They stood there for a few minutes going through the dresses on the rack when Haley stopped and held up a long powder blue strapless dress

" Oh My God" Haley gasped and Peyton looked up alittle startled "I think I just found my dress. What do you think?"

Peyton looked at the dress and grinned

" That is definitely more your style, I love it. Go and try it on , I want to see how it looks."

Haley nodded and turned towards the dressing room but stopped when Brooke walked out and strutted over to them

"Ok bitches , am I sexy or am I totally sexy?"

Brooke looked awesome, somehow she managed to pull off the short , skintight dress in a way that no one else could.

"Wow , Brooke you look amazing. You weren't lying , that is some dress." Haley said and suprisingly she really meant it. Peyton just nodded in agreement.

" Thank you but Tutorgirl you had your chance. This dress is so mine."

Haley started laughing as she held up the dress in her hands. "No worries there princess , I found my dress already. Now I am going to go and try it on while you help Peyton's skinny ass find her dress."

With that Haley took off towards the dressing rooms. 

" Oh girlie follow me! I saw this dress that is totally screaming P. Sawyer over here and you have to see it."

Brooke grabbed Peyton and pulled her over to the other side of the store where she took a long emerald green silk dress off a rack. It had a split up the side and a halter style top that made it look completely vintage. Peyton's jaw fell, she loved it. It looked like they all found there perfect dresses.

A few minutes later they paid for their dresses and left the shop.

" I wonder what Luke and Nate did today." Brooke said thinking out loud as they walked along the river walk.  
Everyone just stopped and looked at each other.

Sure the two brothers had been getting along a lot better these days but they still technically weren't friends. No one said anything else but they were all thinking the same thing.

" Please don't let them beat each other to a bloody mess."

Okay I know this hasn't been my best chapter but I am starting to figure out that it isn't always easy to figure out what's going to happen next. I hope you all are still enjoying this story and please, please review. And remember , suggestions are always helpful. You all are awesome. 


	12. Just another Day at the Rivercourt

" Well , Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence. Took you long enough to get here man."

Nathan smirked as Luke made his way over to the court. 

" Yeah sorry about that , I had to help mom in the café and for a Sunday it was surprisingly busy. Everybody must have played hooky from church this morning."

Nathan nodded as Luke took a seat on the benches beside him.

" So I was thinking , we play ball all the time so it wouldn't kill either of us if we skipped it today. I wanted to do something nice for Homecoming to surprise Haley and I know you probably want to surprise Brooke, am I right man?"

Nate turned and looked at Lucas waiting for him to answer

" Yeah , you know Brooke. She loves surprises, what did you have in mind Nate?"

Nathan just grinned " I talked to Jake this morning and even though he can't come with us today , he is all for doing something nice for Peyton too. So it looks like we're going to have a busy day today. We have a lot to do. Come on lets get going."

Nathan and Luke stood up and started to walk over to his car but stopped when they saw the person walking towards them.

" What the hell do you think your doing here?"

Nathan was pissed and wasn't in the mood to play nice. Lucas stepped in front of Nate trying to stop whatever confrontation was coming , but obviously that wasn't going to work when he noticed the nasty smirk on the other person's face.

" Aw , Nathan I thought you would be happy to see me. I knew I would find one of the infamous Scott brothers here but I never expected to find you both here , I mean with no bloodshed at least."

Theresa looked from Luke to Nathan and laughed before continuing

" I gave you the weekend to cool off from your little episode or whatever that was Friday night , but now I am here because you haven't asked me to Homecoming yet and I do need time to get a new dress. So now that your done slumming with Tutorgirl what time are you picking me up on Friday?"

She asked stepping closer and closer to Nathan as she spoke. Now she was standing right in front of him and was running her hands up his arms as she spoke. Nathan couldn't believe the nerve of her. He was about to say something when Lucas started laughing.

" Oh my god, your not serious right? Oh you are , aren't you? That's cute. Answer on thing for me there Theresa , are you really THAT stupid? How many times does it need to be spelled out for you? Nathan doesn't want you, he wants Haley. You can be desperate and throw yourself at him all you want but trust me when I say you are only embarrassing yourself." Lucas was mad.

Normally he tried to be the peacemaker but this girl was definitely pushing her luck. When he looked at her all could see was how she had treated Hales and it infuriated him.

Theresa looked shocked for a minute, Lucas was supposed to be the mellow brother but apparently he had his moments too. Oh well, she came here to talk to Nathan and she wasn't leaving until she did. She turned her sugary smile on him.

"That's so sweet , trying to help out your brother. Oh wait , Nathan doesn't even acknowledge the fact that you're his brother, does he? Let's face it Lucas , you may be dating Brooke and you may be on the team now but your still a nobody to everyone that matters. Nathan included. Your no better then your little friend so why are you here?"

Lucas stood staring at her for a minute and then looked at Nate before turning to walk away. Nathan grabbed his shoulder before he had gone more the two steps.

" No man. We have plans today. Don't let her get to you."

Luke nodded and watched as Nathan turned to confront Theresa. His Blue eyes turned to ice and Luke was pretty sure she wasn't going to like the words that came out of his mouth. He sat back and prepared to watch the fireworks.

" You know Theresa , I tried to be nice. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. I told you we were nothing and still here you are again. So I will tell you again and if you have any brain cells this will be the last time you make me say it. How could you possibly think I would choose you over Haley? The only reason I was with you the night of the party was because I was trying to get Haley's face out of my mind and you were easy and more then willing to be her fill in. I am not taking you anywhere , especially not to Homecoming. As far as the bitchy comments you just made to Lucas , I'll clarify that one for you too. Luke IS my brother, I am not denying that fact anymore so I suggest you watch how you talk to him. You will stay away from Haley and I, we're done playing your games. I can't promise to be nice if you cross me on this. In fact I can pretty much tell you that if you do I will ruin you. You will be less then you already are , remember that." 

Nate ignored the look on her face and turned towards Luke and pointed to the car

"You ready to go man"  
Luke nodded and the two got in the car and pulled away leaving Theresa standing there still trying figure out what just happened.

Whatever , she would leave Nathan alone. He would figure out how much he wanted her soon enough. She would even leave Haley alone. For the moment.

"Man that girl has issues on top of her issues"  
Luke said looking in his review mirror at Theresa who was still standing in the same spot , staring after them.  
Nate looked at him and raised his eyebrow "Your just now figuring that out"  
"Nah I always kind of thought she was a little out there , this situation just confirms it all"  
He looked at Nate for a second before continuing

"Hey man, about what you said back there, you know about us being brothers and all. Did you mean it?" Nathan sighed and nodded his head.

" Look Luke , We are brothers. I was an ass to you before and I was taking out my anger out on you when I should have been taking it out on our wonderful father. I was mad and embarrassed because everyone was always saying things to me about you and then when Whitey put you on the team, Dad started on me and I just snapped. I'm really sorry about how I treated you though. I was thinking though , what do you say we start over….Brother?"

Luke smile. He had a brother. He could get used to that idea.

"Sounds like a plan to me , and you know you could always tell people it's to get back at Dan , What better way to get revenge?"

They both laughed and agreed. Today was a good day, even with the Theresa situation.

"So what exactly to you have planned for the girls man?"

Luke was curious but it looked like Nathan wasn't telling just yet.

" You'll see , but I promise you they'll love it. After all we're Scotts , we don't do anything half way…unless you count Dan. "

Nate said as he smirked and turned his attention back to the road.

------------Across Town--------------

"I wonder when Lucas and Nathan are going to get back?" Haley asked looking around Peyton's room. They had just got back from their shopping spree and were now sprawled out on Peyton's bed. "I'm not sure but..." Brooke stopped mid sentence as her cell phone started to ring. "It's Luke." She said and answered it.  
"Hey Boyfriend. Where are you guys at?" She paused to listen to what he was saying before she grinned. "Alright, well we're all done shopping too. Why don't you meet us at the cafe in 20 minutes? Alright Broody. I'll see you then. I Love you too Broody." Brooke smiled and hung up her phone. Peyton and Haley were just staring at her with their mouths dropped open.  
"B. Davis, Did I just hear you say the L word? Are you feeling alright?" Peyton asked sarcastically as she felt her head to see if she had a fever. Brooke did something no one ever thought they would see her do. She blushed. "Yes I said I love you. I do Love Lucas.And we have all seen how you and Jake are together Peyton. If you can be in love then why can't I, hmm?" Brooke was starting to get defensive. Peyton just laughed and put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry, you just took me by surprise, that's all." Brooke nodded in response. "We're supposed to meet the guys at the cafe, they had to swing by and pick up Jake and their going to meet us there, so we better get going."

----------Karen's Cafe-----------

The girls just got seated when then guys walked in and sat down beside them. "Well, your never going to believe who we ran into today?" Nathan said with disgust evident on his face. Haley giggled and raised her hand "I bet I can guess if the look on your face is any indication. Was it by any chance, Oh Theresa maybe?" Nathan nodded "Oh No, What happened this time? It's never good when she is involved." Brooke said looking serious. Lucas launched into the story of what happened and when he was done, everyone sat quietly. However everyone was expecting the explosion that followed.  
"That good for nothing Bitch!!! I don't know who she thinks she is but I think she's forgetting that I made her who she is and I can ruin her just as quick! When I get to school tomorrow I am going to beat her ass. She has no right to talk to you like that Luke, or about you the way she did Tutorgirl." Brooke stopped abruptly and sat down when Haley spoke up. "No Brooke, I love the fact that your willing to stick up for us, but this thing with Theresa is about me. When she says or does something else, I will handle it." Everyone saw the look on Haley's face and decided to drop it. After awhile it was time for everyone to head home. They agreed to meet up at school the next day and headed their sperate ways. 


	13. A Beatdown And A Tattoo Parlor

"Tutorgirl are you sure you don't want me to beat Theresa's face in for you? Believe me, I would be a more then willing participant."

Brooke asked glaring at Theresa with a snare as the three girls walked into school the next morning.

Theresa was standing across from them with Bevin and some of the other cheerleaders and while she hadn't said anything to any of them yet, Brooke still thought she deserved a nose job courtesy of Brooke Davis for the way she had treated both her Haley and her Broody.

"Tigger, while I appreciate the lovely offer and even though it is a very tempting offer at that I think I can handle her. Seriously."

Haley said giggling and pulled both Peyton and Brooke in for a hug.  
She may only be Haley James, just tutorgirl but she had the best friends a girl could have. They had her back no matter what and strangely they seemed to balance her. Brooke with her quirky and upbeat attitude, and Peyton with her moodiness and sarcasm. It worked.

"I see three very Yummy looking boys, Two with the last name Scott straight ahead."

Brooke said with a pointed look down the hall and then she put on her trademark grin and ran and jumped on to Lucas.

"Morning Boyfriend, I missed you."

She whispered before leaning in and kissing him softly.

Haley and Peyton looked at eachother and laughed at Brooke's not so subtle leap onto Luke.

"So what are my favorite girls up to this morning?"

Nathan asked looking directly at Haley.

"Well let's see, we were having a fun little conversation that involved Brooke beating theresa to a pulp and then we got on the subject of Tree Hill's hottest guys and what do you know, the three of you show up."

Haley said with a smirk as Nathan and the others started laughing.

"Oh really? Well where did we fall on the list of hotties at Tree Hill High?" Jake piped in, " I always wanted to know where I was on that list."

He said with a grin as he raised his eyebrows and looked at the girls.

Peyton put her arm around is waist and laughed at his comment

"You know your number one baby " She looked at Nate and Luke, " After all they are your only competition and we all know you got them beat." 

Nate and Lucas pretended to be hurt and Nathan put his hand over his heart

"I am seriously crushed Sawyer, If i hadn't dated you and didn't know better I might be hurt."

Everyone laughed but Peyton who turned an interesting shade of red, she smacked Nate in the arm and walked back to stand by Jake's side.

"Moment of insanity Scott, that's all that was. The medication made it better, I came to my senses quickly."

She quipped sarcastically as the bell rang.  
" We better get to Homeroom there is no way I need a tardy on my record, Not when I managed to go this long without one."

Haley said in a completely serious tone. Everyone tried to restrain the laughter but there was no such luck.

" God forbid Hales, A tardy might just be the deciding factor that keeps you out of stanford, right?"

Luke asked as they all turned and started to walk to their classes. Haley decided to ignore his comment but seeing that he was still looking and grinning at her she did the most mature thing she could think of, she stuck her tongue out and her and Nathan walked away.

Theresa had been watching the whole scene and she was fuming.  
She had said she would leave Haley alone but after watching them this morning, she was mentally plotting. She was supposed to be with Nathan, She should be the one hanging out with Peyton and Brooke. Haley didn't belong, she hadn't earned the title of Nathan's girl. Theresa decided she would get Haley back, it would just wait until the Homecoming dance.

" So you and Nate are totally cute, did I mention that before?" Peyton said as they walked into Homeroom together. "I can't wait until the dance, only two more days. Are you excited?" 

Haley was excited but she was also alittle nervous. Not too many people knew anything about her and Nate and she wasn't too sure about the reaction she she was going to get when they did show up at the dance together. She didn't want to deal with a whole school full of girls like Theresa.

"Yeah I am excited but honestly Peyt I am alittle nervous. People are going to be looking at me like I sprouted a second head or something when I walk in there with Nathan Scott, King of Tree Hill High."

She whined and put her head down on her desk. Peyton could understand where Haley was coming from but she knew Haley was overreacting a tad.

" Girlie, you will be fine. Yeah people might look for a minute but it won't last long. Besides most everyone here has heard about Nathan's freaking out on Theresa at his party and they have all seen us together the past few days, I don't think it's really going to be that big of a shock. I think your good, really."

She smiled at Haley and grinned " Besides Nathan will protect you, that boy has it bad for you Haley James! You should see the way he looks at you. No wonder Theresa hates you." Haley looked at peyton and burst in to laughter. She was right. Homecoming was going to be perfect, because she was going with Nate. Theresa wasn't going to ruin it for her. Nobody was going to ruin it.

-LATER THAT DAY-

"Alright, I don't know about the two of you but this big plan the guys have is totally driving me nuts. Seriously aren't you the least bit curious to find out what they are planning?"

Brooke asked looking at Peyton and Haley with a frustrated pout on her normally cheerful face. They were all sitting in Peyton's room talking about Homecoming and the guys, as of lately those were there two new favorite subject.  
Peyton knew firsthand how Brooke was feeling, Jake wasn't telling here anything and she hated suprises.

"Jake keeps laughing at me whenever I ask him about what the big secret is. Apparently he thinks it's funny to torment the already tormented artist.So yeah I am definitely antsy to be let in on this big secret." Haley sat listening to the two of them and when Peyton finished she burst in to laughter.

"Come on, would you two listen to yourselves. No wonder the guys are getting to you with their big plan, Your feeding right in to it. I say we just get them back, you know maybe come up with a big secret of our own."

Haley had a mischievious gleam in her eyes as she said this and both Peyton and Brooke were completely interested in what she was saying. However Peyton got a doubtful look on her face and started to speak.

" Okay, I like where your going here Hales, believe me I would love to be able to get back at Jake alittle for tormenting me mercilessly these past few days but what could we possibly do with only two days left until Homecoming?"

Haley's smile was slowly fading, Peyton was right, there wasn't much time left. Peyton who wasn't finished talking continued.

"We are running out of time to come up with something spectacular to suprise them and besides that we have to remember who we are talking about here. They don't get excited about too much, I think Basketball is pretty much the extent of enthusiasm. Well Basketball and the female anatomy. That doesn't leave too much to work with. Unless were planning on tattooing their Jersey Numbers on our asses that is."

Haley looked over at Peyton and started laughing

"Yeah I can totally see that one Blondie that would be..."

Haley stopped talking when she saw Brooke's face. She wasn't laughing. In fact that trademark smirk was back and planted firmly on her face.

"Brooke, we are not getting tattoo's on our asses!!!"

Haley exclaimed, Brooke kept right on smirking. Peyton knew better then to argue, she just sat back and waited to hear what Brooke was going to say.

"Of course we aren't going to get their numbers tattooed on our asses, that would just be tacky! We are however getting them tattooed on our backs. Call it Team spirit, Hell I don't care what you call it but we're doing it. Besides it will be an adventure and it will definitely suprise the guys."

Haley looked at Peyton with her mouth hanging open, Peyton just shook her head. Well things were going to get very interesting in Tree Hill it looked like. Apparently a tattoo Parlor was in the very near future. 


	14. Hell Has Frozen Over

Sorry that it took so long for the update, I am having major writer's block issues. Reviews always help to motivate me to work through the blockage though, so remember to review.

"Okay, why are we doing this? This isn't something I would do, I can not get Nathan's Jersey number tattoed on my body. I am tutorgirl, and tutorgirls don't do things like this. What if the guys get mad? Or what if Nathan decides he really doesn't want to be with me, what if he runs right back to Theresa, huh? Then what?"

Haley was freaking out. How Brooke and Peyton managed to get her to the tattoo parlor was completely beyond her. Pointing out that they weren't old enough to get tattoo's without parental permission hadn't helped her case much either. Leave it to Brooke and Peyton to have fake ID's, and what do you know, Brooke had already made Haley one too. So now here she was, sitting in a chair about to have some guy named Bubba brand her with Nate's number.

" Brooke, you and Peyton already did yours, that's good enough. Why do I have to go through with this?"

Haley looked up at Brooke with pleading eyes, Brooke on the other hand wasn't falling for the lost puppy look Haley was flashing her. "No way girlie, you already said it. Me and Peyton already got ours, now it's your turn. Besides they look hot, and you know it will drive Nathan crazy knowing it's there. So just sit there and suck it up Tutorgirl." 

Haley grimaced and just closed her eyes as she felt Bubba start his masterpiece. Tigger was good that was for sure, no one else would have gotten her to go this far just to suprise the guys.

-------------- THE NEXT MORNING-----------------

"I can't believe you actually got Haley to go through with it Brooke." Peyton said as she watched Haley dab ointment on her back, Haley looked over at Brooke and Peyton and just laughed. "Oh you two are definitley bad influences, but you know it is kinda cute."

"Oh my God, Did Haley James just admit that she likes her tattoo? The same tattoo that she whine and complained about all night? The same tattoo that she tried to beg her way out of? Are you feeling okay this morning Tutorgirl?"

Brooke asked with a smirk as she walked over to Haley and put her hand on her forehead. " Nope, no fever. I think she's alright. Wait, that means she really likes it. What did you say last night Haley, you would like a tattoo when hell froze over? Yeah that was it."

Peyton grinned and started in her best weathergirl impression " Tree Hill, you better grab those parka's and boots from the closet, turn up those thermostats because it's just been confirmed, Hell has officially frozen over!" Brooke looked at Peyton and they both broke out into a fit of laughter, Haley was trying hard not to join in but instead she grabbed the pillow closest to her and whipped it at her two friends. Needless to say that not only had hell frozen over but the feathers also started to fly.

" Okay I think I have died and gone to Heaven." Lucas said as he walked into Peyton's room, Nate and Jake right behind him. The girls were in the middle of a full on pillow fight and for some reason the idea of girls beating on eachother with a pillow, seemed to be a fantasy of most guys. Jake and Nate just nodded and continued to watch the girls until Brooke looked up and finally noticed them.

"Having fun boys?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and and grin.

"Um, yeah." Jake said and looked at Peyton with a shy smile on his face.

So you ready to go or are we gonna get another show?" Nate asked cockily taking a seat on the bed, " Cause if we are then I want a ringside seat."

Haley turned bright red and Brooke and Peyton just laughed and grabbed their bags. Haley grabbed hers and started to walk with them when Brooke stopped abruptly in front of her.

" Oh Broody, I forgot to tell you. You know that suprise that you all are keeping from us? Well you see, we don't like being tormented so now it's your turn. We all have a suprise for you too, and trust me when I say it's a suprise that you won't ever be able to forget." She said and started to walk again, Haley and Peyton falling in step behind her. Luke, Nate and Jake stood there for a second and then started walking trying to catch up with the girls.

"What kind of suprise Pretty Girl?" Luke asked but was met with nothing more then silence and a sneaky smile from Brooke.

"Peyton, What is she talking about? You all have a suprise planned?" Jake questioned looking alittle confused not having expected this. Peyton laughed but said nothing either.

"Hales, What are you three up to? If I know Brooke and Peyt then it can't be good,or legal." Nate said dryly coming up beside Haley, who in return just shrugged and kept walking.

"I guess that's something you'll just have to wait and see Nathan."

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned, huh boys?" Brooke singsonged over her shoulder as the girls walked out of Peyton's house, leaving the boys standing there yet again. 


	15. Ummm, Surprise?

" Alright, Is it wrong that I really want to know what the girls have planned?" Jake asked at lunch while they were waiting for the girls to join them.

" No, not really dude, I kind of want to know what's up too. Anytime Peyton and Brooke are behind a secret or surprise I am more then a little bit worried." Nathan said with a shudder " This time Haley is in on it though, so maybe it won't be too off the wall and hopefully we won't have to call anyone to bail us out of jail tomorrow night."

They all laughed at this but on the inside they were all thinking the same thing, Oh god I hope not.

"We did kinda have it coming though. How long did you really think we were going to be able to torment those three without them deciding it was time for a little bit of payback?" Lucas said and grinned " Besides. It makes it that much more interesting."

"Makes what more interesting?" Haley asked coming up behind them.

" We were just wondering about this surprise you all have planned and we were just saying how you three had your work cut out for you if you think you can come up with something to surprise us." 

Nathan said and smirked, knowing that his comment would bait the girls that were now standing beside Haley. Lucas seemed to catch on to what Nate was doing and chimed in.

" He is right you know. We are Varsity Basketball players and we grew up here, around Dan and all of that drama. There really isn't much that could surprise us."

Brooke just smiled as she walked over and sat on his lap. Leaning in, stopping inches from his face she sent him a sexy grin

"Oh Broody, I promise you will be very, very surprised and shocked. After all I think your forgetting who I am." Then she turned to face Jake and Nathan " You will all be shocked, but that's all we are going to say about it, wouldn't want to ruin it. Now would we?"

She asked looking at the girls, waiting for a comment. When no one spoke up Brooke just laid her head on Luke's shoulder and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down on her, and the feeling of being with Lucas.

Haley and Peyton looked at Brooke and laughed. She already had Luke completely wrapped around her finger, Hell Brooke loved Lucas and Brooke wasn't the type to fall in love. Surprisingly though being in love worked for her. Peyton couldn't remember the last time she had seen her best friend so happy . She looked around at the rest of her group and she realized that for the first time in along time they were all happy. Haley was sitting next to Nathan and she was wrapped up in some story about one of the kids she was tutoring, and Jake, her Jake was sitting beside her and had his arm around her waist deep in conversation with Luke about Basketball.  
Things were good.

"My god, would you look at them. They all look so happy, it's disgusting." Theresa snarled from across the quad. Bevin who was sitting across from her turned her attention to over to where Theresa was looking.

" Awww, I think it's kind of sweet. Can you believe Nathan asked Haley to Homecoming? I never would have put the two of them together but now that I see them side by side, it totally works." Theresa couldn't believe how completely oblivious Bevin was , Nathan was hers. Haley James was just a bump in the road.

" Please Bevin, Haley is so gross. She is plain and nerdy, and frankly I don't get what Nathan sees in her. I think it's just some sort of challenge to him. When it's all said and done with, it won't be Haley that's sitting by him, part of his group. It will be me. I earned it, she didn't. When I am done with her, she won't have anything."

Theresa growled the statement and walked away leaving a very confused Bevin sitting in the grass.

"So, wait until you see us in our dresses. We are going to look so hot. Especially Tutorgirl." Brooke said grinning at Nathan " You might want to bring something to wipe the drool off of your mouth, seriously. Me and P. Sawyer helped her pick it out, you know it will be rockin."

Haley looked at up at Nathan, blushing alittle bit. Brooke was getting really good at making her turn red. Nathan was just watching her and smirking, god that smirk could turn her to jelly. Then he turned to reply to Brooke's comment.

"Haley always looks hot Brooke, It doesn't really matter how she's dressed. I'm sure she is going to be the most beautiful girl at the dance tomorrow night, followed closely by you and Peyt of course."

" Wow nice one man m now not only does Haley think your all sweet but so do our girls." Jake said laughing

" Awww Babe, you know I think your sweet. Nathan has nothing on your charm." Peyton said cuddling up to Jake.

In the background the bell sounded alerting them all that lunch was over. Everyone got up and started walking into the school. Nathan and Haley were walking behind everyone else talking about their plans for the dance when Theresa "accidently" bumped into her causing her books to fall on the ground.

" What's your problem Theresa? Still bitter that Nathan doesn't want to take a skank to the dance?" Haley asked , venom dripping from her words

" I am so sorry Haley, seriously honest mistake." Theresa smirked holding her hands in the air.

" Whatever, I don't have time for you today." Haley replied as Theresa walked away. She bent down and picked up her books and started walking down the hall when she noticed Nathan wasn't walking beside her anymore. She turned around and Nate was just standing in the middle of the hall looking completely dumbfounded.

"Uh, Nathan you coming to class or are you just gonna stand there all day? Haley asked him, she was alittle worried at this point, He looked a tad dazed.

" Hales, when you bent over did I just see what I think I saw? Did I just see my jersey number TATTOOED on your back?"

Haley was mentally cursing herself, was he mad now ? Maybe he would be and what if he decided he didn't want to go to the dance with her. DAMN IT!!!! Not to mention that she just completely ruined the surprise. Brooke and Peyton were going to murder her.

"Umm, Surprise?" Haley said and gave him a weak grin. 


	16. Rebel?

"Surprise?, THIS is your surprise?"

Nathan asked in awe. He didn't know what to say. He was trying to be rational but at the moment he was anything but. When Haley bent down to pick up her books and he saw the number 23 peaking out from under her shirt , his heart stopped. In that second he felt an almost primal urge to reach out and grab Haley and well…never let go. His number, Hell his legacy was right there on her body for all to see and it gave him a sense of pride. Whether she knew it yet or not in Nathan's eyes, it made her his.

He looked at Haley and the terrified look on her face and realized that she thought he was mad. Her brown eyes were huge and she was on the verge of tears. He walked towards her until he was standing directly in front of her and absently moving the stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, he did something she wasn't expecting. He smirked. Then he proceeded to pick her up into a massive hug and spun her around until they were both laughing and just a bit dizzy.

" Hales, I love it. Seriously. Do you have any idea how empowering it is to look at you and know that my number is a part of you? It's like no matter what, I know there is someone cheering me on. Plus as an added bonus, It is sexy as hell , and then there is the fact that well, it's MY number and other guys will see that and know that you are mine and that just makes it that much sexier."

Then he paused for a minute , contemplating something before looking back at her, looking extremely nervous all of a sudden

"This does mean you want to be mine, right? I mean were going to the dance and all but we've never exactly made things official. I want you to be with me and I want us but I mean you don't have to if you want to but…"

Nathan was cut off from his unusual string of babbling as Haley flung herself into his arms and kissed him with a fierceness he hadn't known someone so small could possess. When they pulled apart minutes later and completely breathless Haley started giggling and sat down right in the middle of the hallway , Nathan laughed and sat down beside her waiting for her to say something.

"Uh yeah Nathan I want to be with you too. Brooke's pretty convincing and a whole lotta pushy but if I didn't want to be with you I don't think I would have branded myself, with your brand no less." She said cheekily looking at him and grinning. " Did you like your surprise? I think it was definitely something that shocked you judging by your reaction."

Nathan just nodded his head. He had definitely been shocked. It was a very GOOD surprise. Plus Haley and him were now officially together and that felt great.

" Oh My God, I just totally remembered something." Haley squeaked jumping up and looking at Nate.  
" You can NOT tell Lucas and Jake about this, well not about the tattoo thing. You better tell them that were together, cause if you don't I will completely kick your butt but they can't know about the tattoos. Peyton and Brooke are so excited about surprising the guys tomorrow and believe me, neither of us want to face the wrath of an angry Brooke Davis, or Peyton Sawyer for that matter. Seriously, we will be road kill by the time they get done with us."

Nathan looked up at her and smiled to himself, she was absolutely beautiful when she started to ramble. Standing up he pulled her to him and they starting walking down the hall.

" Hales, don't worry I am not going to say a word. This is something I want to be around to see the looks on Luke and Jake's faces for. I wouldn't take that from them for anything. I can't wait until you see your surprises either. I know this one is going to be impossible to beat but I can promise you that you will love it, all three of you."

Nathan said and then stopped and looked around the empty hallway before turning to Haley and holding out his hand like a microphone

" Why Haley James, I do believe you have just officially skipped your first class ever. Even though it was just a study hall. How does it feel to be part of the bad crowd? Is it all downhill from here?"

Haley laughed and feeling goofy, she jumped right in.

" Thank you so much for having me on the show today Mr. Scott, I have to admit that it feels pretty good to be a rebel. I can see why skipping classes is a fad that will be around for decades to come. It sure is a thrill, especially when you skip with the star Basketball player, best time I have ever had inside these school walls. If this is considered downhill then that is definitely where I want to be."

Their show ended due to the bell ringing and the halls filling up with people scrambling to get to their lockers. Nathan put his arm around Haley and they made their way over to Haley's locker to wait for everyone to show up. Somehow over the past week or so this had become the meet up spot. Brooke was the first one to show up and noticing Nathan's arm draped over Haley she had some digging to do.

" Tutor girl , Does this mean what I think it means? And how did this happen so fast, classes only ended like 40 seconds ago?"

Then she looked Nathan up and down before giving him the B. Davis smirk 

" I keep forgetting that I am also dealing with Nathan Scott too, never mind no explanation needed." She said holding up her hands. Haley just rolled her eyes.

" Tigger , we weren't in class. I know, I am tutor girl I don't skip but I will give you details later. Both of you" She said glancing at Peyton who was now standing beside Brooke

"Right now I do have to get to my next class, skipping twice in one day is way too much rebellion for my nerdy heart to handle." She leaned up and kissed Nate , then turned and walked away leaving everyone but Nathan very confused. Too bad Jake and Lucas would more then likely be confused until tomorrow night, they couldn't know what had prompted Haley to skip her first ever class.

-------------Later That Afternoon------------

" Okay, so we are all taking tomorrow off of school so we can go and get our hair and nails done."

Brooke said from her spot on Peyton's bed looking at her two bestest friends.

" My treat of course, daddy gave me his credit card and said to go nuts. Who needs parental love when you have cold hard cash right?"

She asked with a wicked grin. Haley and Peyton just groaned.

They had met up there right after school and had decided they were going to have a girls night in tonight. The guys willingly agreed saying that they had some last minute details that they had to see to for tomorrow night's big secret.

"Alright B. Davis, we give. You can pamper us all you want for tomorrow. I for one am not going to complain tonight." Peyt said and turned to Haley " I have better things to do tonight then complain. I want details. Lots of juicy details about how the Great Scott reacted this afternoon to your little surprise. I can't believe you skipped class. What gives?"

She had peaked Brooke's interest too and they were now gathering around Haley waiting for the recap of today's events. Haley laughed at their childlike curiosity and then launched into her story of what happened.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least. A Brooke Davis pamper session , the Homecoming dance, and a secret surprise that was sure to be a special event and best of all, Nathan.

A few months ago Haley would have laughed hysterically if you had told her this was where she would be,sitting with these girls and talking about her love life with Nathan. Now there was nowhere else she would rather be. 


	17. The warden Calls

"Brooke, I love you girlie but it is way too early to be awake. It's what, like 7 am?"

Haley mumbled as the entirely too perky brunette tried to wake her up. Brooke however wasn't backing down and just rolled her eyes.

" Oh come on tutor girl it's the same time you would be getting up to go to school , actually I get up at like 6 to get ready so see it's actually later. Almost like you got to sleep in , now get up!"

Brooke got up and went into the closet to look for an outfit to wear out that day, seeing as she practically lived at Peyton's house most of her clothes were there anyways. Haley cursed the morning silently under her breathe but got up anyway. She had heard the horror stories about Brooke dumping water on people who refused to get up when she told them too, Apparently Brooke Davis wasn't one to keep waiting.

"Fine Brooke, you win. You seriously owe me big though for waking me up at dawn on our day off"  
Haley snapped crankily walking out of the room just as Peyton was coming in. Peyt just looked at her retreating form and started laughing.

"Geez someone is unhappy this morning. Looks like I better go make some coffee or something, possibly hide"  
Peyton said sarcastically and walked back out of the room and down to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later the girls were ready to leave and headed out the door, Haley in a much better mood after drinking enough coffee to kill an elephant.

"So What's first on the list Brooke? I hope that getting something pierced isn't on the list of Homecoming preparations, a tattoo is enough self mutilation for one dance." Haley quipped as they were getting into Peyton's car.  
" Oh someone's got jokes this morning, huh Haley?"

Peyton said laughing as Brooke just pouted and ignored Haley's sarcasm.

" Well first I was thinking we would call the boys and see if they wanted to meet us for breakfast at Karen's. Then we are going to the spa for mud baths and massages and then pedicures and manicures, followed by hair. See that doesn't sound too bad, now does it?"

Brooke asked glaring at Haley and Peyton. Haley started laughing and hugged Brooke

"I'm sorry for being cranky Tigger. I think it sounds good , really. I think I'm just nervous about tonight. It's not everyday that I get to go to Homecoming with Nathan Scott, who is now my boyfriend might I add. Then on top of that I am like so excited to finally see the big surprise and it's all just making me a little bit crazy." Brooke smiled and was about to say something when her cell phone started to ring.

" Hey boyfriend." She said smugly as she answered it

"Well actually, we were just headed over to Karen's and we wanted to see if you all wanted to meet us there?" Brooke was quiet for a minute while she listened to Lucas "Alright. We'll see you there in ten. I love you too Broody."

"They'll meet us there, we better get out of here though or we're never going to get everything done today. Thanks to little miss I hate mornings back there." She said with a smirk as she shot a pointed look at Haley in the backseat.  
They had just pulled up in front of Karen's and were getting out of the car , when the guys came walking towards them. "Well if it isn't the prettiest girls in Tree Hill" Jake said kissing Peyton and pulling her to him. "Only in Tree Hill man? I wouldn't let Brooke hear you say that. She might take it as an insult."

Nate said and then turned his attention towards Haley.

"Good Morning Hales, How did you sleep last night? I hope you weren't up all night, racked with guilt about skipping your beloved class?"

He smirked as she playfully smacked his arm before reaching up and planting a soft kiss on his lips. " Well, you know somehow I managed to overcome the guilt and I slept great, until little miss sunshine over there decided to play warden and wake us all up at the ass crack of dawn."

She quipped as she looked pointedly at Brooke.

Everyone started laughing and Brooke just smiled and shrugged.

"You all know not to get in the way of me and the spa. You should have planned on the early wake up call, so not my fault,."

She said raising her hands in the air.

"Morning Cheery."

Luke said snaking his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head.

"So, I'm surprised you could take the time out of your busy day to come and meet us. I know you have a lot planned and all."

Lucas grinned at her and she cuddled closer to his side.

"I always have time for you, boyfriend. Besides we don't have to be at the spa until 10:30 and it's only alittle after 9. We have plenty of time."

The six friends all walked into the café and took a seat in the back corner , waiting for Karen to come over and take their orders.

"So, the dance starts at 8, so we'll pick you up at 7:30. Where exactly are you all getting ready at?"

Nathan asked looking at the three girls.

"Umm, I think we decided on Peyton's house since there are no parent's there. So I guess that where will be. When do we get to see the big surprise?"

Haley asked with a gleam in her eye. All three guys laughed at her no so subtle question. Jake decided to answer this one.

" We'll get to the surprise after the dance. Geez, is that all you three care about? I think I'm hurt, seriously ouch. Here I thought you were excited about the idea of going to the dance with the three of us. Tree Hill's finest, but NOOOO you only want to get to the surprise!"

Jake said dramatically, feigning hurt. Peyton trying her hardest not laugh, leaned over and kissed him soundly and said as seriously as she could.

"Awww poor baby, You know that's not true. We're excited to get to wear our new dresses too."

Jake's jaw dropped in pretend surprise.

"Are you mocking me?"

He said in a serious tone but then couldn't contain his laughter. The rest of the breakfast went surprisingly well and they all said their goodbyes and headed off the start the day. 


	18. Grace Kelly has nothing on you

"Oh My lord , I'm never leaving this table. This feels soooo good."

Haley said as her eyes rolled back into her head. They were laying on tables at the spa getting deep tissue massages. Peyton and Brooke just nodded in response, they could barely muster up the energy to do just that. "Um Hales, Have you heard anything from Theresa lately? That girl has been way to polite whenever I have been around her, it kind of has me alittle bit worried. I mean I can totally knock her out but that's not what has me worried. What if she pulls something before any of us has the chance to?" Brooke asked worriedly as they made their way over to get their nails done. Haley just grinned. "Honestly Tigger, I don't think she is going to pull anything too bad. I'm not really that concerned about it though. She doesn't scare me, in fact I think I might actually enjoy the confrontation when it comes." Peyton laughed , people didn't give Haley enough credit. She was a feisty one sometimes. Deciding to change the subject she turned to Brooke and smirked "So Brookie, think you'll win Homecoming Queen this year? I mean you have some pretty stiff competition you know, there's Bevin and Theresa the skank , and a few other brainless twits. It's going to be tough." She looked at the 'You have got to be kidding me, right' look that was on Brooke's face and laughed. "Joking Brooke, everyone knows you're a shoo in, but I had to tease you alittle bit. Where would be the fun if I didn't?" Brooke made a face at Peyton but otherwise said nothing. They had pampering to enjoy.

----------------Later that day (Peyton's House)--------------------

"Are you sure I look alright, I feel weird. I'm not exactly a formal dress kinda girl."

Haley asked nervously walking into the room, the girls took in her appearance. She looked beautiful in her powder blue dress. "Tutor girl , you look amazing. Nathan's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you, seriously"  
Brooke said with a quick smile. Seeing that Haley seemed appeased with her answer she grinned " Now that we have established that your gorgeous, time to talk about me. How do I look? Oh, never mind, I know I'm hot. Luke isn't going to be able to speak"  
She said and sauntered over to Peyton and smacked her playfully on the ass. " And you P. Sawyer look totally classic. Grace Kelly has nothing on my other bestest friend. Poor Jakey, doesn't know what's about to hit him." She said and winked. Haley laughed. Brooke was something else, mainly though she was like the breath of fresh air. Without Brooke, her and Peyton would be a serious and broody bunch. Looking up at the clock, Haley let out a curse. "Damn! We only have 10 minutes until the guys get here. We better finish getting ready and quick, Lucas hates to be left waiting." Brooke just smiled cheekily "You just leave Luke to me Haley, I think I can handle him"  
Haley let out an exaggerated gag. "God Brooke, are you seriously trying to make me violently ill before Homecoming? You and your sexual innuendo is seriously going to do me in one of these days." The girls were cut off from there bantering when the doorbell rang. Peyton looked at everyone and raised her brow " Well, her goes nothing. Let's go down and get the door before the guys think that something is wrong and decide to get all macho and break it. My dad wouldn't be too thrilled about them busting the door in." With that the girls walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal three very nervous guys pacing back and forth on the porch. They all looked up as the door opened , then just stood there completely dumbfounded when they saw the girls.  
"Wow, you look amazing Hales. There's only one thing missing"  
Nathan said finally breaking the silence and taking her hand he slipped her corsage on her wrist. Then smiled widely "There. Now your perfect." then remembering that Haley wasn't the only person in the room, he turned to Peyton and Brooke and smiled softly at two of his best friends. " You all look really nice. Right guys"  
He said as he no so subtly nudged both Jake and Lucas, who were still standing there with their mouths hanging open. The two stuttered for a second before nodding. Jake walked up to Peyton and grinned "Sorry Peyt . It's just, you look beautiful. Really beautiful." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He too put her corsage on her wrist. She looked at him and smiled. Lucas was still standing glued to his spot in the doorway, staring quietly at Brooke, sensing all eyes were on him, he slowly pulled himself together. "Pretty girl, that name doesn't even come close to being right tonight. I think, I have never seen anything as beautiful as you look right now, here in this moment"  
He said softly as he gently caressed her face. Brooke had tears shining in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Lucas put Brooke's corsage on her wrist as well and smiled lovingly into her eyes. Tonight was perfect. Looking at Hales and Peyton she smiled. It was going to be perfect for them all. Leaning up and kissing Lucas she let out a throaty giggle. " Well , you three look pretty amazing too. I think we are by far, the luckiest girls on the planet tonight." She looked at the girls, who were busy staring into the eyes of their boyfriends before taking Luke's hand. "Let's get going. I want to enjoy every second of tonight." They all agreed and walked towards the limo that was parked in front of the house. "Wow, I've never been in a Limo before." Haley said, her eyes wide in wonder. "Well then it's about time we change that, now isn't it?" Nathan said as he stepped up and opened the door before bringing her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her palm. She smiled at the sweet gesture and got in, Nathan following. Brooke let out a squeal as she got in.  
"Oh look!!! There's champagne. I've always wanted to drink champagne in a limo"  
Everyone laughed at her outburst. Peyton rolled her eyes playfully "Brooke, you've been in a limo a billion times, you can't possibly be telling me you've never drank champagne in one." Brooke shook her head vigorously " Nope I haven't. Seriously. I am usually with my parent's when I'm in one and even though they don't qualify as parent's of the year, I wasn't allowed to touch it." Lucas laughed at the look on her face " Well then Cheery, tonight you will nut not before the dance. They champagne is for after. It's all a part of our surprise. Think you can wait until then?" She looked at him and smiled, then laid her head on his arm.  
" Anything for you Boyfriend." 


	19. Note from the Author

I'm sorry, I had to take everything down and re upload everything. A chapter was missing from the ones that were saved so I had to add what I could remember from that chapter to the previous chapter. It was just a big mess. So now, Chapter 18 is the previous chapter 20. It's the one I posted today. sorry for any cunfusion. Please remember to review. Next chapter is ready, just waiting for reviews, they have been scarce lately. Also remember to read, "These Bonds we make now, will last always" from HJS-NS-23, I am co-writing it and it's pretty good.


	20. Homecoming and a girlfight

"You guys, We're here. Look at this place, It looks amazing." Brooke said in awe as the Limo pulled up in front of Tree Hill High's auditorium. There were balloons and lights everywhere, It was a scene right out of the movies. It almost looked magical. Although everything about tonight seemed magical so far.

"You ready for this?"

Nathan whispered in Haley's ear and she smiled and nodded.

"As long as your here with me." She said grinning as everyone started to get out of the limo. The six friends walked into the gym and stopped to take in the scenery. The Homecoming theme was "Under the stars" and it was beautiful. There were silver stars hanging all over the ceiling and blue and white lights. Tables were set up around the dance floor and had white tablecloths and gorgeous crystal star and moon centerpiece.

"They definitely outdid themselves with decorating this year , Oh My God wait, Did you paint that mural Peyton?" Haley said looking at a massive mural that was on the back wall, It showed a starlit sky , and below it was an amazing pond with a gazebo sitting next to it. Peyton nodded

" I didn't tell you guys because I wanted it to be a surprise. They asked me to do it a few weeks ago and I have been working on it since then. I guess they are going to use that as the backdrop for the pictures tonight." She paused before she retorted sarcastically

"Also you know, it isn't very moody and artistic and I didn't want to ruin my reputation." She said laughing at her comment along with her friends.

" Well, look who we have here." All of the friends turned to see Theresa walking up to them with a snide look on her face.

"Don't you all look so cute and perfect? Where's the camera when you need it?" Haley looked at her and surprised everyone by laughing.

"Theresa you might want to go and find that camera, take a picture. Hell, Take a few. That's the only way you'll have any memories of Nathan tonight, because he's here with me. Not you. That's how it's going to stay, you better get back to your date, you are here with Dim right? Well here he comes, and here we go." At the Haley went to turn and walk away when Theresa grabbed her arm and yanked her back around so she was once again facing her. Peyton had to grab Brooke and hold her back because the second Theresa grabbed her, Brooke had lunged. Theresa looked at Haley with rage in her eyes

"Who do you think you are Haley? Coming here and talking to me like I'm the one who's beneath you? I've let things so for the past couple of weeks but I'm done. You and I have a few things we need to work out. Well mainly Nathan. Stay away from him, he's mine." Haley raised her brow and nodded

"Really? See I thought Nathan was MY boyfriend. Oh that's right, he is. I'm sorry you don't like it but really there is nothing you can do about it." Haley said pulling her arm out of Theresa's grasp, then she stopped and looked at Theresa before narrowing her eyes.  
" Oh, and if you EVER put your hands on me again Theresa, I'm going to make you regret it. I promise." She turned and went to walk away again when she was pushed from behind.

" Bitch!!! I'll put my hands wherever I want, I'd like to see you stop me." Haley turned and faced her, her face was eerily calm as she walked up until her and Theresa were nose to nose.

"I told you not to ever touch me again, don't say I didn't warn you." Theresa sneered at Haley's comment

"Warned me, about what? Like your really going to do anything. You're a geek." That was all Theresa got out because Haley pulled her arm back, her fist connecting loudly with the girl's nose. Blood started pouring, as Theresa grabbed her face to shocked to speak for a minute.Then she screamed.

" You little Bitch! You broke my nose! Look at my dress!" She looked at Haley, who took a menacing step forward. Theresa jumped back quickly.

"Stay away from me, you want Nathan you can have him. You win. Your crazy. Come on Tim, let's get away from her." She grabbed Tim's hand and ran out of the gym. Haley started laughing before she realized that all of her friends were staring at her, some with shocked expressions and others with massive grins on their faces. Brooke was one of the ones grinning , she looked at Haley and smiled.

"Well I'll be damned Tutor girl , I knew you were a feisty one but I was not expecting that, at all." Peyton nodded in agreement then smirked at Haley

"Um, Yeah Haley, you weren't kidding when you said you could handle her on your own ,were you?" Haley laughed and started to walk over to a table

"Come on guys, it really isn't a big deal. She had it coming. I warned her and she didn't listen. I don't like being pushed." Nobody said anything else as they followed her and sat down, it was quiet for a second before Nathan burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind as he turned to face Haley.

"I know I am supposed to say something brilliant right about now, something about how she had it coming and you did what you were supposed to and while I do think those things, the only thing that keeps coming to mind is this. Where the hell did you learn to hit like that?!! I have seen girls hit before and it was nothing like that. You have one hell of a left hook, Hales!" She started to grin but she couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up her face.  
"Well I do have an older brother Nathan, you might have heard of him. Brian James? Being his little sister taught me a lot of things, defending myself was just one of the many lessons. I also grew up with Luke and he taught me a few things too."

She said, winking at Lucas. Nathan just looked blanky at her for a minute

" Brian James? I don't know why I didn't get the connection before. That guys massive. He was a first string Linebacker, HE is your brother?" He stopped long enough to gulp " Should I be concerned about that? He isn't going to pound me into the ground, is he?" Haley started laughing, everyone else joined in, well everyone but Nathan. He really looked worried, poor guy. Haley pulled Nathan's face to hers and whispered

"Not if you treat me right Nate, and I can honestly say you do. Your good to me, and that's all that Brian will care about." Nathan visibly relaxed and kissed her. Noticing the couples out on the dance floor, he took her hand

"Dance with me Hales?" She nodded and the two walked out on the dance floor and were instantly lost in each others eyes. Following suit the others followed them out on the floor.

"So, it's been an eventful night so far, huh Pretty girl?" Lucas asked as he pulled Brooke closer. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder

"It's been a perfect night Boyfriend. I'm here with you and my best friends, Theresa won't be bothering any of us anymore if her broken nose is any indication and did I forget to mention that I'm hear with you?" she said looking up at him and smirking. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"There is no where in the world that I would rather be Brooke." She nodded and the two continued to dance, blocking out everyone else. It was just them.

"I love your mural Peyt. It's beautiful." Jake said as he and Peyton danced slowly around the floor. She looked up shyly and smile.

"Thank you Jake, that means alot. It's different than anything else I've ever painted, I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react to it." He nodded looking intently at the girl in his arms. She always portrayed someone that was confident and cool but deep down he knew that she was insecure, she was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough. She didn't realize it but to him, she was everything. Her and Jenny were his life. He looked her in the eye

"It was amazing. Then again you're the most amazing person I have ever known , everything you put your heart into is beautiful Peyton, because you are." She stared at him, a tear rolling down her face before leaning up and kissing him. Wiping the tear away she laughed softly.

"I have no idea how you could possibly make this night anymore perfect." He just grinned at her "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait til after the dance."

------------------An hour Later----------------------

"May I have your attention please. It's time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen. Can our candidates please come up on the stage, Boys on the left side and girls on the right." Mr. Turner said, everyone turning their attention towards him. Brooke walked up and stood beside Bevin, Theresa obviously wasn't there. Brooke giggled without realizing it when she remembered the girl running out of the gym. Brooke generally wasn't a mean person but Theresa did have it coming. Once everyone had made it up to their spots, Mr. Turner started to speak.

"Our Homecoming King is….." He paused to open the envelope, at the name he saw he looked up and smiled brightly.

"Nathan Scott!" The room went crazy with applause as Nathan walked across the stage and accepted his crown. He looked down at Haley and winked, she smiled at his gesture. The room got quiet again as Mr. Turner raised his hand as a signal that he was ready to continue

"Alright ladies. Our Homecoming Queen is…." He paused once again and looked over at the nervous girls at the side of the stage and then opened the envelope.  
"Brooke Davis!" Brooke's jaw dropped open and then she started to jump up and down with Bevin. She walked over next to Nathan and waited as she was crowned. She looked at Haley and Peyton , Lucas and Jake and gave them her biggest Brooke Davis smile. After her and Nate both said a few words they walked onto the dance floor for their first dance as King and Queen. Brooke looked at Nathan and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What do you know Nate, we did it. We're Homecoming royality,We're seniors finally. We're happy and both in love, just not with each other !" At that they both started laughing. "I knew the day would come eventually Davis, and you know if feels pretty good." His gaze fell on Haley and he smiled. Brooke nodded in agreement watching Luke across the room.  
After the dance ended and the friends hung out for a little bit longer, it was time to go. When they had all gotten settled in the limo, Nathan looked at the girls and smirked

" So are you finally ready to see what the big surprise is?" All of the girls nodded, excitement present on their faces. Nathan turned and looked at Jake and Lucas, then back at the girls.

" Alright then guys, get the blindfolds on them." He directed to Lucas and Jake. Haley and Peyton looked at each other in utter confusion. Brooke on the other hand just smile saucily

" Dirty!"

Everyone laughed at her outburst but then Haley had to ask

"Blindfolds?" She questioned Nate. He didn't answer, he just tied the blindfold over her eyes. Jake and Lucas did the same.


	21. Quick note to readers

Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews I have been getting. I wanted to drop you all a line and let you know that the next chapter will be up in a few more days, this story is almost over...It's kinda bittersweet, being my first fanfic and all. Also everyone be sure to check out "These bonds we make now will last always" By HJS-NS-23, I am co-writing it and I think you'll like it. Thanks for waiting patiently, and sorry if you thought this was an update...It will be up soon.

Season 


End file.
